Changes
by Phoenix flames forever
Summary: Kai & Tyson are ALWAYS arguing, so when the gang can't stand it anymore, they think up of a plan, unfortunatly, it doesn't go quite as planed! TyXKa
1. The Idea

Most of this story will be told by Tyson, but bits will be told in 3rd person, I will stat if this happens, just thought I'd let you know!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters, although, I wish I did, then Kai would be mine! ALL MINE!! *cough* Heh, sorry about that.  
  
Chapter 1: The idea:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'TYSON! GET UP ALREADY!' I woke to the sound of Kenny yelling right into my ear. God, for such a little kid, he sure can yell. 'Alright, alright! I'm up!' I said sleepily. 'Calm down, you're acting as if the hotel is gonna burn down.' It was true, I wouldn't be surprised if he had a glass of water with him to wake me up! Kenny turned and walked out of the room shaking his head and muttering something about me being to lazy. I slowly got out of bed, hating the thought of having to leave the nice warm comfort of my bed.  
I walked down the stairs, still half a sleep, but I smelt the breakfast being cooked and was soon downstairs in a second. 'It's about time Tyson.' Kenny said sitting down at the table, where Max, Rei and Kai we're already sitting. I took a seat next to Max, who was talking quietly to Rei. About 5 minuets later, the food was put down on the table. It looked and smelled delicious. I started eating it gratefully, the others just sat there giving me odd looks. Kai on the other hand looked plain disgusted. 'That is completely and utterly disgusting Tyson.' Kai said looking at me. I just continued to eat my food, hey, it was good, and I wasn't gonna stop because the 'oh so mighty Kai' told me to! 'Tyson! You bear so much resemblance to a pig, I wouldn't be surprised if you started growing a tail.' Kai continued to moan. I just ignored him and stuck my tongue out, then continued eating. He just gave me one last disgusted look then started eating his food. 'Well, that was good!' I said happily after having my second helping of breakfast. I got up and went into the living room, sitting heavily down onto the sofa. Now for some T.V. I was followed by Max, Rei and Kenny, who of course had Dizzy with him. I dunno where Kai went, and I couldn't care less. It was peaceful for about half-an-hour when guess who had to come marching into the room.  
'Tyson, turn off the T.V. It's time for some training.' Kai said in his usual 'oh so happy' tone. Max let out a light groan, Rei didn't seem to mind all that much, he probably didn't have much else to do, and Kenny, well he always seem to enjoy the training, because he can record out progress. I on the other hand, just wanted to watch the T.V. 'Nooo! I wanna finish my show first.' I argued. 'No, now.' Kai argued back. 'Kai! I'm not in the mood to do training right now!' 'I don't really care Tyson. I'm your team leader, and I think we need some more training. So, we're going to have some more training!' 'Bu-' I started, only to be rudely interrupted. 'No buts!' 'Kai's right Tyson, we could do with some more practise.' Kenny said unfairly. 'Yeah, it has been awhile since we last practised and we have nothing better to do.' Rei said siding with the others, Max wouldn't let me down though, I looked at him pleadingly. 'Sorry Tyson, but they are right. I mean, it's not like it's gonna kill you, ya know!' Max claimed, completely betraying me, well, ok, it WAS only practice, but I really didn't feel like it right now. 'Tyson, I want you down in the basement in five minuets time. Got it?' Kai demanded, while turning & walking out of the room, leaving me with no further space to argue. I guess I have no choice. But, I'll wait the full 5 minuets, in a last attempt to annoying him. So, regardless of what the others say, I sit back down and start watching the T.V again. Ha. I walk down the steps to the basement to find a pair of crimson eyes glaring coldly at me. Oh crap. 'You're late.' Kai said shortly. 'Sorry, the T.V kind of got my attention again' I explained helplessly, it had, I don't mean to be late, I just can't help it! 'Well, I'm here now, so we can start huh?' Kai just glared at me coldly again, you could tell I was really trying his patience today! I walked into the room to fine the others standing there, waiting for me, while Kenny was setting Dizzy up. Kai then started going on about who would battle who. Max and Rei were first. Their battle was pretty long, as both are quite highly trained and they we're only having a friendly match. Rei was the winner of that match though. Kenny sat there recording the every move of their beyblades. Next was me and Kai, oh how fun!  
Kai moved up to one side of the dish, I moved to the other side.  
'Well, this should be an interesting match.' I heard Rei saying to Max and Kenny.  
'3.2.1.LET IT RIP!' Me and Kai yelled together. Our blades crashed together a few times, Kai started to circle the dish, I stayed in the middle. Suddenly, he came crashing down onto my blade and I had no time what so ever to react. It was quite a hard blow. I really only just managed to pull myself together again. I looked up and saw Kai smirking slightly. He thinks he's so great, well, I'll so him! 'Dragoon! ATTACK!' I yelled my blade went charging towards his. I really wanted to win, never mind the friendly match part. Kai got partly away from the attack, but it still hit the side of his blade, slowing him, down, I got ready for my next attack. I'd show him that you don't need to practise 24/7 to be the best. I launched another attack, and it hit his blade full on. The look on his face was priceless as his blade flew up into the air. It was a look of mixed shock and anger. I thought he wouldn't make it, but then again, Kai always seems to be able to pull it back, and this time wasn't any different! 'GO DRANZER!' He called, trying to get control over his blade again, Dranzer fell back into the dish, wavering a little bit, but other then that, ok. This was turning out to be quite a long match. I tried to launch another attack, but Kai's blade dogged it swiftly. He was just lucky. Our blades circled the dish again for a while, crashing occasionally. Ok, I was bored now. I'm gonna end it right here. Unfortunately for me, it looked as if Kai was thinking exactly the same thing. Only question was who would win?  
  
'DRANZER! END THIS NOW!' Kai suddenly shouted, immediately, dranzer took action, I had to move fast, I didn't have much time. 'DRAGOON! LOOK OUT!' I called out, not sure of what else to do. It took me by complete surprise. I knew Dranzer was strong, but Dragoon was knocked straight out of the dish, landing by my foot. I saw Kai smirking again. Great, way to make a statement Tyson. 'Great match guys!' Kenny said happily. 'Yeah, great match.' I said quietly. 'Oh come on Tyson, it's not the end of the world! It's never affected you this badly before! It was only training.' I looked at Max, yeah, only training, but Kai would forever rub it in my face, I looked up to find him picking Dranzer up from the dish. He saw me looking at him & raised an amused eyebrow. 'You could do with some more practise Tyson.' He said, obviously enjoying the fact he won. 'Maybe later, but right now, other things are calling to me.' I answered. 'No, practise isn't over yet.' 'And why not?' 'Because you still need some more work. Mainly on your reactions. You get angry to quickly, and it stops you from reaching your full potential. You're too stubborn.' 'I. Am. Not. Stubborn.' Ok, so I AM stubborn, but I don't need to be told that by someone like Kai. 'Maybe you should try to be a bit more sociable!' I retaliated. 'Why be close to people, when all that'll end up happening is them hurting you in someway.' He said, not looking me in the eye. No-one really knew why he kept his distance, something must have happened, but that's still no reason to be a jerk. 'Not all of the time Kai-' 'Yes, all of the time.' He said coldly. I just shook my head, he was impossible! 'Fine Kai. Believe what you want. I give up.' 'There was nothing to give up on in the first place Tyson. It's the truth, and you know it.' Kai said stubbornly. And he called ME stubborn. 'You have such a bland outlook on life Kai. If you actually took the time to make friends then maybe you would realize that it isn't always like that!' 'Look, it isn't your business how I fell about people. So just stay out of it!' He said trying to keep calm, but I could tell he was getting annoyed. 'Kai yo-' 'Shut-up! Please! Just stop arguing!' Kenny yelled, once again interrupting me. God, what were people's obsessions with doing that? 'Whatever.' Kai said bluntly. He turned around and went back to the dish. I stormed out of the room, angrily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
((Normal p.o.v))  
  
Later on that evening, Kai was still downstairs practising, Tyson had stormed up to his room and was still there, meanwhile, the others were sat down in the living room, discussing that's days practise.  
'Those two argue WAY too much!' Max stated while watching the T.V. 'Tell me about it.' Rei replied. 'There must be something we can do.' He said thinking. 'Hmm..' Kenny said, obviously in thought. 'Hey, you ok Kenny?' '..Huh? What? Oh, sorry guys, I was just thinking about what we could do.' They sat for a while in thought, none having much luck. About 30 minuets later Kenny seemed to be on to something. 'You thought of something Chief?' Rei asked. 'Yeah, but it's a bad idea, never mind.' 'No! Go on! Tell us!' Max encouraged. 'Well, ok. But Tyson and Kai will despise it to the limits of there mind!' 'Well go on then! It sounds like fun! Tell us!' Max laughed. So Kenny told them the plan, causing Max to laugh some more. 'It's perfect!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There we go! It was my first story, so please review it! I know I know! I can NOT write fight scenes, but ah well! I'm all open to criticism, but only friendly, helpful criticism, flames will either a) be ignored or b) be made fun of! Depending what mood I'm in! Thanks!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phoenix-flames-forever  
-x- 


	2. WHAT?

I'm sooooooooo sorry!!!! I really did not mean to take this long to update! This is great, my first fic ever, & im only on the second chappie, & I'm already taking months to update! Once again, I'm soooo sorry!!! Oh yeah, also, I don't know what happened to the layout of the story, I swear it was not like that when I typed it up! And, if this turns out to be the same idea as someone else, please tell me! As then I can change it! I don't want anyone angry at me for 'stealing' their idea!! Here's the replies to the reviews!  
  
DaRk BlUe IcE: Aww! Thanks! *huggelz* But this really is my first fic!  
  
Ezi-Key: Thanks!! I really didn't like my battle scene!  
  
Feelin Glayish: Yay! Thanks! I feel so loved! I really did try, I normally didn't write much before I wrote this, but I love writing now! It was fun!  
  
Timberwolf220: OMG! You're like, one of my fave writers! I feel so happy that you reviewed!! Thanks soooo much!! And your never know, Kenny might want to hurt them, you'll just have wait and see! MUA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, heh, sorry...  
  
Nippita: Thanks! I honestly don't know what happened withe the speech marks & paragraphs! It was perfect when I typed it up! ^_^'  
  
Celestialgoddess: Thanks! Well, you'll just have to wait to find out what happens wont you?? Love the face by the way! ^_~  
  
SilveryKitsune: Yaaay! I might get put in someones favorites! PARTY!! I hope that its not to late for me to be updating!!!!  
  
ShadowDragon22: Thanks! It's always great to know that people appreciate their work!! I guess I kinda failed on the update soon part though huh? ^_^'  
  
Hee-Chan: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Mizu-Tenshi: Thanks! I love Ty/Ka as well! In my opinion, if I can't have Kai, then Tyson should!! And I like to move my stories along quickly, plus, I just didn't really know how else to start it!  
  
Phoenix147: Hey! You're one of my favorite authors as well! Yaaay! I hope that this isn't like the others you've read!! I'm going to like, quadruple check that there's no mistakes in the layout this time!  
  
Hades of hades: Thanks! All will be reveled soon! I haven't decided weather or not it's gonna be in this chappie, probably will be!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own!! (disclaimers are annoying!lol) Changes Chapter 2: WHAT????? Phoenix Flames Forever  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I came charging down the stairs, stumbling on the second to last step, landing straight on my ass  
  
"Ow!" I muttered quietly to myself, I must have caused quite a load thud, because I saw Max poking his head around the door frame.  
  
"Hey, you ok Tyson?"  
  
"Yeah, just peachy." I replied sarcastically. Max just grinned.  
  
"That's good then!" He answered happily, damn, does that kid not know what sarcasm is? I was just about to get up, when I saw a familiar dark shadow being cast across the landing. Oh great. I give you one guess on who it is? Kai. Great. I quickly attempted to push myself up, but my arm gave way as I was still tired, causing me to crash to the floor with another load thud. I'm gonna end up with a bruise on my ass after all of this... I looked up to see Kai standing above me, eyebrow raised, with a smirk forming on his lips. Stupid jerk. I was expecting him to say something, but instead, he just gave me one last look, then turned & continued down the hallway to the dinning room.  
  
Damn, Kenny keeps looking at me like he's planning something, but the moment I look up, he looks away. Hmmmm, I wonder... Damn! He's still looking at me! Can't he just let me eat my lovely food in peace? Ok, there's defiantly something weird going on here. I try to eat my food without thinking about anything, but then again, things never seem to go my way do they? I couldn't help it, I just kept thinking that something suspicious was going on! I shoved the rest of my food down my throat, then quickly ran up to my room, I just didn't trust them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tyson? Can I come in?' I heard a happy, cheerful voice coming from the other side of my door.  
  
"It's your room to" I mumbled. The door knob turned, & Max slowly entered the room. I wonder what was up with him? Normally he'd be bouncing in here.  
  
"What is it Maxie?"  
  
"Well, please don't get angry, & just hear me out before you judge what I have to say."  
  
Ok, that was a it suspicious.... "Um, sure? Whadda ya want?" I asked unsure.  
  
"Ok, well, me & the guys where all talking, after yours & Kais argument yesterday & well, to be blunt, we're getting annoyed of it. Right now, Rei is talking to Kai about it." He paused, ok, so far, I did NOT like the sound of this...they've planned something, I know it. But what? I gave Max a look as if to signal to continue.  
  
"Well, as I said, we were talking & we've decided to do something about it. A plan, if that's what you want to call it." He paused again. God, will thsi kid ever get to his point?  
  
"Yeah, and?" I asked him, not really sure if I wanted to know what this so called 'plan' is.  
  
"Weeell...meandtheguyshavedecidedthatwe'regonnalockyouandKaiintoaroomaloneto getherandnotletyououtuntilyou'vestoppedfighting." He said taking a deep breath.  
  
Blink.  
  
Blink again.  
  
And again.  
  
"Um, what?" I siad confused out of my tiny little brain. Max just sighed, as if he actually expected me to understand that!  
  
"Me & the guys have decided that we're gonna lock you & Kai into a room alone together & not let you out until you've stopped fighting!" He repeated again, except slower this time.  
  
Blink.  
  
Blink again.  
  
And again.  
  
Silence.  
  
More silence.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT??????????????????" I suddenly screamed at the top of my lungs. At the same time I screamed what, I heard what sounded like Kai screaming exactly the same thing as me. Heh, I guess he's not to happy either. Ok, what do I do, hey! It's a joke! It must be! My teammates would NEVER do anything THAT mean! So, I did the first thing that came to my mind. I laughed. Max just looked confused, damn, that's not a joking face...  
  
"Oh har de har har Max, very funny. Nice joke Max, & I'm sure that you & Rei took a lot of time to plan this, but it isn't gonna work, I'm not THAT stupid!" Wrong again Tyson...oooo Max looked sooo uncomfortable right now! It's such a perfect Kodax moment! One problem though, his uncomfortableness meant just one thing. He was serious. Suddenly, I didn't feel like laughing anymore. Damn it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Yes, I know, this chapter wasn't very eventful, and it was really short!! Well, the next chapter will be out as soon as possible! Hopefully it will be a better!!! Please R+R!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Phoenix Flames Forever  
~X~ 


End file.
